A Drunken Romance
by djmeowmix247
Summary: Rin and Haru are room mates going to the same university. But what happens when one day Rin comes home drunk.


Haru was sitting in his room when all of a sudden his roommate, Rin, came bursting in.

"Hey Haru, starting today, you are my bitch!" Haru just looked at Rin with a dumbfounded look and went back to playing video games. "You know Rin, if you're going to drink, please try not to get drunk, it's really annoying."

"Oh really know?" Rin went and turned off the PS3 that Haru was lost in.

"What the hell d'you do that for! I was at the best part!" Haru was so focused on the fact that the game was turned off that he didn't notice the lustful eyes that sneaked onto Rin's face. He slowly inched towards Haru and when he reached his destination, he pushed him down.

"Oww! What the heck!" Haru yelled.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be okay soon." And with that, Rin planted a kiss on Haru's lips. Haru tried to fight back, but it was no use, Rin was stronger than him.

Soon Haru felt Rin try to use his tongue, but he wouldn't let him. Rin quickly got mad and punched Haru's stomach causing him to yell out in pain. Rin took this chance to stick his tongue in Haru's mouth and continue where they left off. He let his tongue wonder in this new unexplored area that has never been felt before and quite frankly, he would want to come back for more.

No matter how much Haru wanted to deny it, his body new that this was turning him on. "Crap what am I going to do?" Haru thought, "It feels so good." Haru was soon lost in the kiss and he wrapped his arms around Rins's neck. Their tongues started to dance the Pasodoble and Rin's tongue was the bull, winning dominance in the battle. Rin released the kiss to come up for air.

"For someone who has always been single, you sure are good at kissing."

Haru's face exploded into a million different shades of red.

"s-Shut up! It's none of your business!"

"Okay." Rin said in a sly voice. With that Rin slid his hands down Haru's pants and started rubbing Haru's now hard erection. Haru let out a moan. Realization soon struck him and he covered his mouth out of embarrassment.

"Come on Haru, you can let out your voice, no one is going to hear you." With that Haru let go of his mouth and let out another moan. "That's more like it." Rin rubbed faster and soon Haru came. "You came just by rubbing."

"s-Shut up!" Haru yelled with a flustered face.

Rin pulled the rest of Haru's pants down and flipped him over.

"w-What are you doing!" Haru yelled in a drastic way.

"Oh nothing," Rin replayed, "Just getting you ready for later."

"What do you mean by-." Haru was cut off by Rin sticking his finger in his hole. "Ahhh!" Haru head jolted up. Rin took the liberty to stick in two more fingers.

Haru let more moans escape and Rin began thrust faster. Finally, Haru could bear no more, he no longer could deny that he craved for more of Rin. Haru flipped over, he didn't know what, but he knew he needed more.

"Hurry up and move on!" Haru yelled. Rin allowed a smirk to appear on his face.

"You sure?" He asked in a cocky tone.

"Yes! Please! Just... Just give me more!"

Rin loved to hear the sound of Haru begging. He flipped Haru over, took out his "member" and thrust into him.

"Ahhhhhh!" Haru yelled.

"Woah" Rin exclaimed, "That was unexpected."

Rin stayed in that position for a little bit so that Haru could get a little used to it, then he started moving again. "Damn Haru, you're so tight."

Rin started to pound Haru's ass and he tried many different positions. Haru came many times but Rin held it all in, he would wait until the final blow.

Rin decided to try something a little different. He grabbed Haru's penis and held it tight.

"OWWWW!" Haru screamed, " let go!"

"Not yet, just wait a little longer." Rin once again started thrusting with great force.

Haru's eyes started to water and his moans increased.

"Come on Haru, tighten up some more!"

"I- I can't!" Haru yelled. Rin brought his hand down and landed a blow on Haru's ass. "Ow," Haru cried, "please stop." Rin kept on hitting Haru until he got what he wanted.

"See, I knew you could do it."

Rin penetrated Haru anus for a little more then, he came to a final climax. He filled Haru with his hot, gooey seed.

"p-Please, let go." Rin smirked and finally released Haru from his grip. Haru came and fell back onto Rin chest.

"Hey Haru," Ethan started, "I have a secret to tell you." Haru looked up confused.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I was never drunk."

"WHAT!" Haru's face was flushed all the way to his ears. Haru started yelling at Rin, but Rin just stood there laughing thinking that Haru was the cutest and the same went for Haru.

-Outside the window-

Ashley and Autumn were watching everything from outside the window and they were both shocked.

"w-Why is this happening? I THOUGHT I WAS RIN'S GIRLFRIEND!" Ashley shouted. Autumn put her hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"Calm down." She said.

"What do you mean calm down! How can I be calm?"

"We came here because we suspected that something was going on," she stated, "plus, you know you ship it."

"Hugh?" Ashley asked confused. "What does that mean?"

"Well, it basically means that you acknowledge the fact that they should obviously be together even if they aren't."

"Well, I guess I did kind of enjoy watching." Ashley said looking away blushing. Autumn flipped her over to face her to show her sparkling eyes and gave her a thumbs up with a trail of blood trickling down her nose."

"That's the spirit! But, for the mean time we should probably pretend that we don't know anything." She pointed toward the window to show Haru and Rin making out once more.

"O-okay." They walked away and started talking about other boys who they ship together.

-THE END-


End file.
